Mario Heroes
Mario Heroes is a Mario-related game, which is based off Sonic Heroes. It was released in Japan in August 9, 2003, North America on August 13, 2003, Europe on August 16, 2003, and Australia on August 20 2003. Plot Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi take a vacation in Peach Beach until a note falls from the sky that's from Bowser. It says: Dear Mushroom Kingdom, Me and King K. Rool have teamed up to kidnap Princess Peach once again. Since the good guys always win, we're going to get even. I'm working on a missle that will destroy all the good things in the Mushroom Kingdom and turn it into, "Bowserville"! Do you think you can stop me? I don't think you can! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!! Sincerely, Bowser and King K. Rool The 3 friends begin to go to the Mushroom Kingdom and tell everyone. And so the game begins. Modes Single-Player Mode Story Mode The regular story of the game is Story Mode. The player starts with Team Mario (Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi), and as the player progresses, he/she unlocks new teams after he/she meet him/her. The 4 teams have to defeat Bowser and King K. Rool before they rule the Mushroom Kingdom. After the player collects all the 7 Special Mushrooms in different Bonus Stages, the last story was unlocked. A mysterious person locks Bowser and King K. Rool for trying to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom. Team Wario asks them who locked them up. All the teams saw him, and battled him. When the player uses Team Mario, they use the 7 Special Mushrooms to beat him. Teams The player initially selects Team Mario, which is available at the beginning of the game, comprising three members, each capable of one of the three aforementioned skills. One team is unlocked after one team has met the other. Each team follows their own storyline, but all four plots are intertwined. The teams also have their own unique Team Blast skill. The teams are: Team Mario, Team DK, Team Peach, and Team Wario.javascript:void('Source') Team Mario *Speed: Luigi *Flight: Yoshi *Power: Mario (Leader) Team Mario is the title team of Mario Heroes. Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi, receive a letter from Bowser telling them that he and King K. Rool have teamed up to kidnap Peach again. Having had the most experience in defeating Bowser's plans, the three heroes band together once again to foil Bowser's plans. The type of missions Team Mario has is reaching for the goal, which is a mushroom. This team contains medium-difficulty levels. The team is the only team that doesn't have to be unlocked. They replace Team Sonic. Team Blast The team's Team Blast is called the Multi Fireball. First, Mario and Luigi throw some fireballs. Then, Yoshi turns into Dragon Yoshi (his Final Smash in Brawl) and shoots a fire. Luigi hits it with a baseball bat. Yoshi turns back to normal, swallows the fire he shooted, and threw it into the fireballs. The Mario Bros. kicked the fireball to make it go faster. Team DK *Speed: Dixie Kong *Flight: Diddy Kong *Power: Donkey Kong (Leader) Before the events of Mario Heroes, Bowser and King K. Rool team up to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser told King K. Rool to steal the Kong's bananas, like he did before. In Donkey Kong Island, it's a normal average day for the Kongs. Then, Bowser and King K. Rool came. In the house, a floating banana cart comes, which is actually King K. Rool. When the Kongs found out that it was King K. Rool, DK was about to attack, but King K. Rool threw a sleep potion to make the Kongs fall asleep. When they were asleep, he stole the bananas and ran away with Bowser. When the Kongs wake up, they look outside, and they found out that Bowser and King K. Rool stole the bananas. The type of missions Team Kong has is reaching for the goal, which is a pile of bananas. The team has kind of medium and hard stages at the same time. This team is unlocked after Team Mario has met Team Kong. They replace Team Dark. Team Blast Team DK's Team Blast is called the Banana Barrel. First, DK jumps into an original stage layout from Donkey Kong (the game). Next, Dixie Kong jumps in a Barrel and once she reaches the enemies, bananas come out, and she shoots peanuts with her peanuts popgun. Diddy Kong comes with his jetpack, and also shoots peanuts with his peanut popgun. Team Peach *Flight: Rosalina *Speed: Princess Peach (Leader) *Power: Princess Daisy One day, Princess Peach invites every hero to a party in her castle (including the ones that used to be villians but became heroes). She also invited Daisy and Rosalina. The princesses came first. Princess Peach told the princesses to drink a strength potion just in case the party was a failure and Bowser kidnaps her again. The princesses drank the potion. Later, Bowser and King K. Rool attempted to kidnap Peach, but the princesses attacked them. But they thought that the villains will attempt to kidnap her again, so Peach cancelled the party. The team has easy levels. The team is unlocked after Team Mario or Team Kong has met Team Princess. They replace Team Rose. Team Blast Team Peach's Team Blast is called Toad Army. First, Peach makes the enemies fall asleep by using her Peach Blossom. Then, Daisy blows a whistle that makes Toads appear and attack the enemies by running around. Lastly, Rosalina makes the team invisible using Lumas. Team Wario *Speed:Waluigi *Flight: King Boo *Power: Wario (Leader) One day in Wario's home, Wario, King Boo and Waluigi laugh maniacally at the money they have because they thought they were rich. Bowser and King K. Rool broke in. They stole the money and some garlic from the trio. Team Wario tried to chase them, but they couldn't catch up. The type of missions Team Wario has is cash/garlic hunting, where the team has to find cash and/or garlic. The team has hard stages, and is unlocked after Team Mario, Team Kong, or Team Princess has met Team Wario. They replace Team Chaotix. Team Blast Team Wario's Team Blast is called Cash Smash. First, King Boo and Waluigi throw cash at the enemies. Wario rides on his bike and runs over the enemies, so that the enemies are dead. The enemies also drop coins. More coins appear depending on how hard it is to defeat the enemy. Stages/Missions Team Mario Stages #Rainbow Ride #Whomp's Fortress #Delfino Plaza #Bianca Hills #Fawful's Bean 'n' Badge #Spiny Ruins #Cheep Cheep Falls #Sherbert SnowLand #Bullet Bull Canyon #Bowser's Lava Castle Bosses Just like Sonic Heroes, there's a boss battle after every 5 levels. But in the game, they have the bosses name with some other word in it. Team Mario #Whomp King's Revenge #Petey Piranha Attacks!! #The Creepy and the Boolossus #The Angry Chain Chomp #The Wrath Of Gooper Blooper #Dino Piranha Returns!! #Attack of the Hammer Bros. #Chief Chilly's Bad Day #The Curse Of King Bob-Omb #Dry Bowser Strikes Back!! Trivia *In Mario Superstar Baseball, one of Mario's baseball teams are named "Mario Heroes." Category:Mario Games Category:Games by Ultramariologan Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:GameCube Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Mario Series Category:Ultramariologan Category:3D Games Category:UML Inc. Category:Mario Category:2003 Category:Rated E Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Platformers Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games